


Walk On Water, Run Through Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Ocean verse [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s, Afghanistan, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cartinelli - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cold War, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Ocean verse, Science, Separations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the flashbacks were also becoming extensive I decided they really were more suitable for a story of their own. And just to avoid confusion, the Peggy and Angie who appear in this story are the original versions who went on living their lives unaffected by the time flux. The young versions in the present were displaced from their own time and ended up in the modern era.</p><p>Reading Order</p><p>http://tinyurl.com/h69v6fn</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walk On Water, Run Through Fire

**Author's Note:**

> As the flashbacks were also becoming extensive I decided they really were more suitable for a story of their own. And just to avoid confusion, the Peggy and Angie who appear in this story are the original versions who went on living their lives unaffected by the time flux. The young versions in the present were displaced from their own time and ended up in the modern era.
> 
> Reading Order
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/h69v6fn

//1960s//

Ana was a cautious driver; Angie had long come to realize this. Her presumption was since Jarvis probably taught her, his style had become hers too. Though it was a pleasant day, and with the windows rolled down, Ana’s slow pace wasn’t as trying as it could be. Yet Angie did wonder how much speed could be wringed out of such an exotic car.

Ana turned her head slightly, looking to Angie with a smile as she lightly teased her friend. “You may drive us back this evening dear, you certainly seem eager to get behind the wheel, no?”

A giggle as she waved her hand, Angie flashed a smile of her own as she replied. “Oh I gotta admit Ana, I’m thinking that if I ask Mr. Stark nicely he’ll give me a car of my own too.” Though meant purely in jest, Angie’s humour didn’t land on Ana. Rather she nodded and pursed her lips for a moment, thoughtful. Then she replied softly. “He would, you need only ask. And if not then I would insist you require it.”

A blush Angie decided to go with it, then as Ana’s smile grew, her teasing was more apparent. “Now you would be a responsible driver won’t you Angie? Or shall it be up to Peggy.” Angie smirked as she replied, making no effort to keep a straight face. “Depends, how fast can it go?”

A gentle laugh, Ana turned and slowed as she began driving down a narrowing road. “Certainly don’t tell Edwin much a thing if he ever needs you to drive for him.”


End file.
